


Pinky Paradise

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breasts Play, F/F, Fem! JJ's name is Jeanne, Fem! Otabek's name is Aisha, sexy nurse costumes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Jeanne quiere ir a una fiesta de disfraces y se quiere llevar a Aisha, pero ella no tiene un disfraz adecuado. Por eso le va a ayudar.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 1





	Pinky Paradise

— ¿Qué tal este? 

La canadiense se dio la vuelta para que ella admirara su vestido para esa noche, justo al lado del espejo de cuerpo entero para apreciarse a sí misma también. 

Jeanne sonrió dando vueltas en el lugar con su traje de enfermera rosado y la kazaja que la acompañaba solo asintió con la cabeza. 

— ¿Te gusta? 

— Mucho. Aunque, ¿no está muy corto para estar afuera? Podrías usarlo solo en casa. Es una minifalda, prácticamente puedo ver tu trasero cuando das la vuelta y se levanta la tela.

Jeanne hizo un puchero.

— ¡Aisha! ¡Es una fiesta de disfraces! Puedo ser enfermera sexy, tengo un bonito cuerpo y es una lástima no mostrarlo. 

— ¿Y qué harás luego de atraer hombres curiosos con ese atuendo? Quizás algunas mujeres también.

— ¡Les mantendré a raya! No es como si no hubiera pasado antes, trabajo de modelo, ¿recuerdas? Pasa todo el tiempo.

— Si, pero eso no significa que debas llamar la atención, es como si tuvieras luces de neón.

— ¿Hm? ¿Aisha? — mencionó ella acercándose a la kazaja que hasta ese momento estaba tirada en el sofá, tenía las piernas estiradas y las manos también, una de ellas apoyada en el espaldar del mueble mirando entretenida a la canadiense aunque su expresión era de puro desgano, hasta que Jeanne se acercó a ella colocándose justo en frente con el ceño fruncido, demandando respuesta — ¿Por qué no te has cambiado? Aún estás en ropa de pijama, ¡la fiesta es en unos minutos! Espera, ¿siquiera pensaste en llevar un disfraz?

— Iré disfrazada de mí misma.

— ¡Aisha! — regañó Jeanne y Aisha se acomodó en el sofá para sentarse y mirarla tratando de pensar en cómo quitarle el puchero a la chica.

— Está bien, está bien. Tomaré mis audífonos e iré disfrazada de DJ Aisha.

— Hmph. Sabía que harías algo así, por lo que me tomé la libertad de comprar algo para ti también — se volvió y sacó un paquete de la bolsa de compras de donde había salido el atuendo que tenía puesto y regresó colocándolo en el regazo de la kazaja. 

— Espera, ¿qué? — los ojos de la kazaja se abrieron, desarmando su postura por completo. Ella no podía estar hablando en serio, sin embargo supo que sí cuando tenía el paquete en la mano. Se veía del mismo color de lo que llevaba encima y tenía hasta un gorrito que hacía juego. Aisha alzó una ceja — ¿Es un traje de enfermera?

— ¡Si! ¡Dijiste que te gustaba! Ambas podemos ir de enfermeras sexy, ¿no te parece? ¡Eso es tan JJ style! — Jeanne cruzó las manos formando dos jotas con ellas y guiñando el ojo derecho — Por favor, ¿Aisha? — Pidió moviendo sus pestañas de forma coqueta. 

Aisha suspiró muy profundo y se levantó del sofá, resignada. Era débil ante esa mirada de súplica que le daba cuando no accedía a algo. 

— Está bien, ya regreso.

— ¡Si! — gritó la canadiense en júbilo, levantando los brazos y las piernas — Aquí te espero — Vio a su compañera de departamento desaparecer en su cuarto y se relajó, tirada en el sofá, levantándose rápidamente acordándose de que no quería arrugar el traje. El tiempo pasaba y la kazaja no salía, y había pasado demasiado tiempo así que gritó desde la sala.

— ¡Aisha! ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Ya voy!

La kazaja salió del cuarto tirando la puerta, caminando con dificultad y levantándose la falda en cada paso que daba, la tela le quedaba tan corta que no podía dar un paso sin mostrar la ropa interior, y cada tanto se acomodaba la blusa rosa que se negaba a quedarse abotonada por mucho tiempo en su pecho, apretando su figura incluso en las mallas blanco transparente de sus piernas.

— Jeanne, ¿segura que es la talla correcta? Todo me aprieta mucho.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó la canadiense de asombro al verla — Te ves...Muy...B-bonita — trató de que sus palabras sonaran tan firmes como sus pensamientos, sin embargo poco podía hacer con los movimientos involuntarios de su boca cuyos labios se apretaron al ver a la kazaja, ni su respiración que de repente se volvió lenta y pausada — Te ves hermosa, Aisha— 

— ¿No me estás escuchando? — Preguntó la kazaja, indignada, caminando hacia el sofá rápidamente y abotonando ese botón rebelde que no quería quedarse en su lugar justo en la mitad de su pecho, dejando ver momentáneamente sus senos apretados por la blusa.

— ¡Te juro que es la misma talla! 

— ¿Entonces? 

— Ah, ya sé por qué — Jeanne se quedó mirándola de arriba a abajo, levantándose para ponerse justo al frente, cerca, inclinándose lo suficiente para que sus pechos se tocaran con los de ella de manera superficial y asintió — Mmhm. 

— ¿Qué? — La kazaja sintió una leve corriente de sangre hacia sus mejillas, sin embargo decidió ignorarla — ¿Qué sucede?

— Es tu talla, pero los culpables son tus senos, son muy grandes para la talla estándar, y tu cadera es más ancha que la mía, entonces la falda sube un poco más gracias a tu trasero incluso aunque seas más bajita. Fin del misterio, ahora vámonos — Le dijo tomándola de la mano con entusiasmo — 

— ¡Hey! — Aisha la aguantó con fuerza — ¡No he dicho que iré a ninguna parte vestida así! Ni siquiera puedo mantener todo en su lugar. 

— Aww pero Aisha, ¡tienes un cuerpo muy lindo! Deberías mostrarlo también, podemos divertirnos allá afuera. 

— ¿Y si nos divertimos aquí adentro? 

— ¡Pero hay una fiesta! — El puchero estaba creciendo otra vez en la voz de la canadiense y la kazaja se cruzó de brazos.

— No iré vestida así.

— Entonces te convenceré de que lo hagas.

Jeanne alargó una mano para hacerle cosquillas a Aisha en el costado, quien automáticamente deshizo los brazos cruzados para defenderse de tal ataque que amenazaba con matarla de la risa cada vez que Jeanne le tocaba otro de sus puntos débiles en el abdomen. 

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Jeanne! ¡No! ¡Jeann...ah!

Jeanne se detuvo en seco. ¿Eso había salido de la boca de su compañera? Para asegurarse, repitió el mismo movimiento, un suave apretón en ambos senos de la muchacha, y en efecto recibió lo mismo de su voz, bastante curiosa. 

— Oh…¿Esto te gusta? — Jeanne continuó moviendo las manos despacio en ese mismo lugar y Aisha asintió.

— Sí, ya sabes que sí ¡oh! — la kazaja gimió, un leve sonrojo pintando su cara, tomando a Jeanne de las caderas la guió hacia el sofá donde ambas quedaron sentadas a lado y lado, colocando una de sus piernas sobre la de Jeanne. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente hasta la barbilla con el dedo índice y la hizo mirarla — Mira, los pusiste duros — tomó las manos de la canadiense con las suyas y las guió hacia sus propios pechos, masajeándolos cerrando los ojos un momento para disfrutarlo — Tienes que responsabilizarte — Demandó la kazaja antes de dejar las manos de su compañera y tomarle ambas mejillas, acercándose hasta tomar suavemente sus labios. 

— Espera — Aisha se separó del beso mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole los mechones de cabello que sobresalían del gorro de enfermera antes de desabotonar los primeros botones de su blusa y alcanzar el broche de su sujetador para quitárselo en frente de ella y quedar libre. La tela rosada de la blusa resaltaba sus erectos pezones a través de ella y sin dudarlo mucho las manos de Jeanne regresaron a su labor — Hmm si, así está mejor.

— Aisha, ¿está bien así? — preguntó Jeanne que ahora pellizcaba gentilmente los pechos de su compañera, que rebotaron cuando sus manos los soltaron —

— Ah, si, si. Hmm Jeanne, ¿y la fiesta?

— Hmm bueno, eh...Tú dijiste que podíamos divertirnos aquí, ¿no era cierto? 

— Si, si lo era. Divirtámonos aquí, Jeanne 

Otro suspiro arrancó la canadiense de la kazaja en ese momento y ahora fue ella quien bajó la cabeza para besarle. Tendría una enfermera sexy para ella, toda la noche. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> JJBek2020, Week 5: Switch. Gender bender  
> Me gustan estos dos en todos los sabores XD


End file.
